Haruno revenge
by Emiliy Carter
Summary: Aku... /"SAKURAAA!"/"Kau!"/"Sakura... Jangan seperti ini!"/Terlalu.../"Aku akan membantumu,"/"Jadi... Aku harus membantumu, heh?"/"Kumohon bantulah dia,"/Dalam.../"Siapa, kau?"/"Jadi, kau Aoi Sasane, kah?"/"Sasuke, aku kangen "/Mencintaimu.../"Nee, Apa tidak apa-apa?"/"Tenang, kemenangan ada ditanganku, khukhu "/"Skat Mat ada ditanganku,"/Sasuke Uchiha.../ RNC? Little OC, OOC
1. prolog

**Naruto** **©Masashi Kishimoto**

**FIGHT sakura!© Emiliyyy**

**Warning : AU , OOC , GAJE, etc, semi-canon(maybe?)**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

***Prolog***

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

"HENTIKAN SASUKE_-KUN_, NARUTOOOO!"

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA"

"SAKURAAAAA_-CHAN_"

"Sasuke_-kun_..."

"Sakura..."

"SAKURA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISITU _BAKA_! KAU INGIN MATI YAAA?"

"SAKURAAAAA_-CHAAAN_!"

"ASTAGAAA SAKURAAAA"

"Untuk apa hidup? Bila orang kita cintai ingin membunuh kita?"

"KAU BICARA APA SAKURAAAA KUMOHON TURUUUNNN! HIKS... KUMOHON SAKURAAAA TURUUNN HIKS..."

"BENER PERKATAAN INO_-CHAN_ ! SAKURA_-CHAN _TURUUUNN! HIKSS... !"

"SAKURAAA_-CHAN_! _TEME_ SUDAH SEPERTI ITUUU, SEKARANG KAU MALAH SEPERTI _TEME_ WALAUPUN CARA YANG BERBEDAAA!"

"_Gomen nessai_. _Demo_, aku tidak bisa teman-teman"

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"SAKURAAAA_-CHAAAAANN_"

"SAKURA_-CHAN_ HIKSS ..."

"heh? Itu bukannya Haruno? Jadi Haruno mati? Menarik! Akan kukabari tuan Orochimaru khukhukhu"

"KUMOHON LEPASKAN AKU ! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI ! KAU GAK TAHU RASANYA ! PERCUMA AKU HIDUP LAGI ! Hiks ..."

"Hn, Bagaimana kalau kau manyamar menjadi klan Sasane untuk balas dendam? Aku akan membantumu?"

"Jadi nama baruku Michru Sasane kah?"

"Hn"

"Kau tertarik padanya kan?"

"Entahlah"

"Jangan sentuh aku JALANG!"

"Aku yakin kau Sakura-chan! Astaga Sakura-chan jangan-jangan kamu Amnesia"

"Tidak, aku bukan Sakura! jangan sentuh aku pecundang!"

"Aku yakin kau SAKURA ! Matamu hanya Sakura yang punya..."

"SAKURAA_-CHAN_"

"Aku dapat mata ini dari seorang gadis yang mati hanyut disungai! Dan, jangan sentuh aku JALANG!"

"Sakura-chan, dia Ino-chan kenapa kau malah bilang dia 'jalang'!"

"AKU INI BUKAN SAKURA!"

"HENTIKAN! Dia bukan Sakura ! Sakura yang sudah kita kenal itu sudah MATI!"

"_Ino-chan_..."

"Sasane_-san_..."

"Iya Oro_-sama_?"

"Kau nanti akan diajarkan oleh Sasuke-kun"

"Tunggu! Kenapa harus Sasuke_-kun_! Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak minta pendapatanmu Karin_-san_. Dan soal itu baiklah"

"Sasuke_-kun_! Aku hanya tidak mau kau merasa terganggu dengannya!"

"Bukan urusanmu Karin_-san_"

"Sasane-san, ayo kita mulai latihan sekarang!"

"Huh! Ada penganggu! Harus kumusnahkan!"

"Kau Sakura kan?"

"Kenapa diam saja HAH! Kau Sakura kan! Dari matamu kau Sakura"

"Aku bukan SAKURA! SAKURA yang kau kenal itu sudah MATI!"

"Mati?"

"Hn"

"Darimana kau tahu dia mati!"

"Dia..."

"Jadi kau mencuri pedang-pedang ini di Iwa, heh?"

"Hn,"

"Dan kau bisa jurus medis seperti 'dia'"

"Hn, aku pernah diajarkan dengannya waktu itu..."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura, Gaara! _Nee-chan_ khawatir!"

"Ya, aniki juga!"

"Ya, berdoa saja _nee-chan, nii-chan_... Aku juga khawatir dengannya"

"_My bird_ kirimkan surat ini kepada Gaara-kun!"

"Sifatnya, jurus-jurusnya, rambutnya memang berubah, semuanya memang berubah. Kecuali matanya. Demo, kenapa aku seyakin ini kalau dia bener-bener 'dia' ..."

"Kenapa? Apa urusanmu? Kau merasa cemburu, heh?"

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Hanya saja aku tidak mau temanku akan seperti 'dia' ..."

"'Dia' ya ..."

"Karin_-sa_n bilang dia tidak peduli jika kalau kau menolaknya. Persis dengannya bukan?"

"Tidak, dia itu berbeda dengan 'dia'! HAH"

"Oh ya? Aku tidak peduli! Tapi... Jika kalau ada yang terjadi dengannya tidak segan-segan aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah mencintai 'dia'..."

"Ada surat dari Sakura, _kazekage-sama_!"

"Hai! Gaara_-kun_!"

"Sakura?"

"Sstt hehe"

"Kemana dia?"

"Dia pergi ke Suna Sasuke_-kun_"

"Karin?"

"Sudah lama kita tidak kencan~"

"Oro_-sama_?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?"

"Tenang saja, aku pasti tetap akan mendapatkan tubuhnya khukhukhu.."

"Hmm 1 bulan lagi. Makin lama-makin dekat saja..."

"Benarkah? Khukhukhu tidak sabar aku menantinya"

"Jadi, ada seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Haruno?"

"Ya, Pain_-sama_"

"Menarik"

"Apa sekarang saja kita memanfaatkannya Pain_-sama_?"

"Tidak, biarkan dia melatih kemampuannya jika kita tergesa-gesa nanti malah mendapatkan masalah"

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sakura? Aku khawatir denganmu. Dan aku punya masalah buruk tentang rencana ini..."

"Sudah kuduga, pasti dia memaksakan diri..."

"Maksud Tsunade_-sama_?"

"Hn, bawakan aku Team 7, Team 8, dan Team 9!"

"Ha'i"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan sesuatu dengannya Oro_-sama_"

"Dia bukan 'Dia' Sasuke_-kun_"

"Bagiku 'dia' adalah 'dia'"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada orang seperti 'dia'"

"Kita harus siap-siap sebelum 'dia' direbut olehnya"

"Mungkin ini karma..."

"Sasuke_-kun_... Menurutmu 'dia' itu apa dalam kehidupanmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu Kabuto"

"Ternyata menjelang _Skat Mat_ haha"

"Sudah waktunya, Sasori saatnya kau merebutnya!"

"Aku mau bergabung"

"Kemana dia?"

"Kenapa mencarinya Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Dia akan masuk ke Team Taka juga"

"Tidak bisa begitu Sasu-"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ba-baiklah"

"Sayang sekali 'dia' sudah masuk Akatsuki Sasuke_-kun_..."

"Sasane_-san_... Kau akan dibantu oleh Itachi Uchiha"

"Jadi kau Itachi Uchiha?"

"Hn"

"Bagaimana dengan luka dimatamu?"

"Berisik, aku siap mati demi adikku!"

"Dasar _Baka_! Apa kau mau adikmu masuk jurang yang bernama kegelapan lebih dalam HAH!"

"Ada kau, kau ini Sakura kan? Bilang sejujurnya saja dengan dia!"

"Tidak bisa, Yang salah itu kau!"

"Itu..."

"Hey Itachi, menurutmu Sakura itu apa?"

"Musim semi"

"Musim semi?"

"Iya... Pesanku jagalah bungamu dengan baik"

"Bagiku 'dia' itu seperti ibu. Seorang perempuan yang kucintai..."

Note author :

Huhuhuhu jelek banget ! Tapi, aku pengen banget publish nih fict! Jadi !

Keep or delete? Kalian yang akan menentukan haha ;p

Ini baru prolog yang paling nista bukan XP!

Disini Sasu-nii belum lawan Ita-nii, terus ini diundur 1 tahun.

PLEASE ! Review this fict Nista(?) This

Sooo, keeep or delete?


	2. Pertemuan takdir

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Emiliy Carter**

**Warning : AU , OOC , GAJE, etc,**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Pertemuan Takdir_**

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

Suara hentakkan kaki menggema-gema didalam kesunyian hutan, seorang gadis berbadan mungil berkali-kali menggelap peluh didahinya yang err... lumayan lebar, mungkin? Suraian merahmudanya berantakan tersapu semilir angin yang menghadangnya, bola mata _emerald_nya memandang lurus, tidak memedulikan beberapa pohon melintas didalam penglihatannya.

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

Gadis itu masih kekeh untuk mengejar mereka, walaupun gurunya sendiri melarangnya keluar didalam pondok persembunyian mereka bertiga. Berkali-kali ia memusatkan _chakra_ pada kedua kakinya yang mungil, ranting-ranting pohon menusuk kulit-kulitnya, tapi... Lagi-lagi, dia tidak **memedulikannya**. Dalam pikirannya terbayang semasa waktu kecilnya, saat dia dihina karena dahinya yang lebar, saat pertama kali merasakan persahabatan, merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Pikirannya terhenti saat dia pertama kali menjadi _team 7_, lagi-lagi dia... **Mengingat Sasuke Uchiha**.

* * *

"_Teme_!"

"Apa? Kau mau mencegahku lagi, heh?"

"Sampai kapanpun, **aku** dan **sakura**, akan selalu mencegahmu! Jika kau masih kekeh seperti itu!"

"Ck! Kau pikir, kau siapa, heh?"

"Aku-"

* * *

'Suara itu!'

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

Gadis mungil itu dengan hati-hati menghentikan langkahnya, dan bersembunyi diantara semak-semak yang lumayan berlukar. Bola _emerald_nya melirik ke kanan dan kekiri, mencari objek yang ia cari. Sambil menyeka peluh, dia mengunyah beberapa obat atau makanan untuk menstabilkan kembali chakranya yang semakin menipis.

_'Itu!'_

Sakura, gadis mungil tadi memandang sang objek yang ia cari._ Emerald_nya memandang pilu sosok tegap bersurai _raven_, matanya memicing saat mengetahui ada orang lain di samping sosok tegap itu.

'_Rupanya, Naruto lebih dulu daripada aku...'_

"Aku... Sahabatmu, Dan Sakura... Juga sahabatmu juga kan, teme!"

"Ck! Kapan aku memanggilmu sahabat, heh!"

_'Sasuke-kun... Kau bahkan tidak menganggap kami lebih... Apa jawabanmu tentang waktu itu, heh? Sasuke-kun,'_

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu memandang pilu sosok _raven_ yang berseringai angkuh pada lawan bicaranya. Chakranya sudah dia tekan, agar mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Bibirnya bergetar menyebutkan nama sosok angkuh tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun..." Yeah, sosok angkuh itu bernama **Sasuke Uchiha**, Uchiha terakhir yang selamat pasca pembunuhan masal **Itachi Uchiha**.

* * *

"Heh, kau tahu kan? aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, lebihbaik lawan aku..." Sasuke menarik pedangnya, pedangnya berpantulan dengan sinar matahari, sepertinya dia ingin menggunakan _kirin_, heh?

"Sasuke! Kau gila, hah!"

_Kiriiin! _

_Ctraaang!_

_Ciitt!_

_Ctraang!_

"Sasuke... hentikan!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut kepadaku, hah? Pengecut..."

"Kau! Aku ini temanmu, eh ralat! Aku dan Sakura sahabatmu!"

"Heh, dengan sahabat, apakah bisa membangun kembali _clan_ku, hah!"

_Ciiitt!_

_Ctraang!_

_Ciitt!_

_Ctraang!_

* * *

_'Kami-sama! Hentikan mereka!'_

Sakura memandang mereka gelisah, dadanya naik turun dengan tidak beraturan, nafasnya tercekat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Peluh menetes karena ikut terlarut dalam kegelisahannya. Dia meremas tangannya gelisah, sambil menajamkan kedua _indra_nya.

_Ciitt!_

_Ctraaang!_

Berkali-kali Sasuke menggunakan _jutsu_ handalannya, berkali-kali pula naruto menahannya dengan kunai yang tergengam manis ditangan kanannya. Jadi, Naruto tidak memberi perlawanan, heh? Sepertinya begitu, kalau kita lihat baik-baik raut mimik wajah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menahan _jutsu kirin_ Sasuke, bola _saphire_nya memandang awas pergerakan Sasuke. Takut-takut, dia akan kena _jutsu_ yang menjadi salahsatu handalan Sasuke. Dalam hati jahatnya menyuruh memberi perlawanan pada Sasuke, tapi, hati nuraninya berkata lain. Jadi, beginilah penderitaan Naruto. Dia harus tetap fokus, sedangkan didalam hatinya masih berperang melawan satu sama lain.

Sasuke berkali-kali memberi jutsu handalannya kepada bocah rubah tersebut. Dia sedikit mengernyit bingung karena tidak ada perlawanan sedikitpun dari Naruto. Dia sedikit bimbang harus menghabisi lawannya. Kenapa bimbang, heh, Sasuke?

* * *

_Citt!_

_Ctraang!_

Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk menghapus peluh disekitar dahinya, dan Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan keyakinan hati akhirnya Sasuke yang bersuara terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa tidak melawan, heh?"

"Sudah kubilang! Kau sahabatku, Sasuke!"

_'Sahabat, kah?'_

"Sahabat, ya?"

"Iya, kita sahabat, Sasuke!"

"Kalau gitu sebagai sahabat, ayo kita bertarung! Jika aku menang jangan sebut aku sahabatmu, Naruto..." Sasuke mengacungkan ksunaginya tepat dihadapan Naruto, yang dibalas tatapan kaget khas senyum rubah itu. Sakura yang bersembunyi disemak-semak pun tercekat menahan tangis.

"Sasuke! Kau gila!"

"Jadi, sifat pengecutmu tidak hilang, heh? Naruto,"

"Aku-"

_'Jangan, Naruto!'_

**"Bersedia!"**

'Naruto,kau bodoh!'

* * *

Sasuke menyeringai sinis mendengar jawaban tanpa ragu dari bocah Namikaze itu, matanya memandang tajam kepada pemuda bersuraian pirang didepannya. Dia sedikit tidak menyangka Naruto sudah berubah menjadi shinobi yang tangguh, bukan bocah onar yang suka nyari masalah dengan orang-orang didesa. Sedikit takjub saat melihat kembali kehebatan Naruto, tinggi badannya hampir sejajar dengannya, kemampuan levelnya pun sejajar dengannya, itu pun dengan berat hati mengakuinya. Dan kesan pertama itu sedikit berbeda, saat bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang dicintai diam-diam. Dia adalah **Sakura Haruno**.

"Cih! Aku sudah menduganya!"

"Tapi, jika menang kau harus kembali ke Konoha ya, Sasuke!"

"Jangan bermimpi kau, Naruto!"

_Ciiit!_

_Craaassh!_

_Kirin_ beradu dengan _Rasengan_, tak mau kalah. Jutsu handalan mereka dikeluarkan. Mereka tidak menyadari sepasang emerald memandang mereka dengan berlinangan air mata. Bibir mungilnya bergetar mengucapkan lafal nama kedua pemuda tampan disana. Tak henti-hentinya pula dia berdoa kepada tuhan.

Hmmm... Siapa pemenangnnya, heh? Bocah rubah itu, atau pemuda angkuh itu? Hanya takdir dan tuhan yang diatas yang menentukan.

* * *

Notee : ABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! Diksi ga memuaskan huhu ;_;

3 jam bikin ini, ckckck!

maap, ga memuaskan! Hmmm, syok kah? saat membacanya XD, Okay, RNR yaah, kalo pengen keep, saya males bikin fict kalo rnrnya dikiiit ;_;

hwhwhwhw XD ohay, keep or delete? no plagiat yaah -_-V murni pemikiran abal niih, :p

**Keep** or **delete**? :p

27 Oktober 2012.

Emiliy Carter

Desaverasss!


	3. apakah yang kulakukan benar, kami-sama?

**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Emiliy Carter**

**Warning : AU , OOC , GAJE, etc,**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Apakah yang kulakukan ini benar, kami-sama?_**

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

Hentakan-hentakan kaki menggema-gema di antara sunyinya hutan. Hal itu terjadi karena ada tiga pemuda yang melompat-lompat dari dahan pohon ke pohon didepannya. Bola matanya fokus pada satu titik didepannya, mereka tidak mempedulikan hawa dingin menyelimuti kulit putih susu mereka. Dan juga mereka tidak mempedulikan ranting-ranting pohon ataupun seekor nyamuk yang melukai daerah tubuh mereka. Yang mereka pikirkan satu, yaitu tujuan mereka didepannya.

"Kakashi-_taicho_! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Seorang pemuda diantara ketiga pemuda tersebut membuka keheningan yang melanda disekitar mereka.

_Tap..._

"Sepertinya dia menekan chakra-nya dan keluar secara sembunyi-sembunyi." Seorang pemuda satunya lagi menjawab, walaupun dia memakai masker, rekannya yang bertanya tadi mendengar jawaban dari bibir pemuda berambut perak ini.

_Tap..._

"Si _jelek_ itu kenapa kabur?" Diantara ketiga pemuda itu, pemuda ini baru membuka suara. Suara berat khasnya terdengar bertanya dengan dua pemuda yang terpaut lebih tua darinya.

_Tap..._

"_Aa_, kau akan tahu nanti, Sai!" Jawab pemuda berambut perak seadanya.

_'Apa yang aku lakukan ini benar, kami-sama?'_

* * *

_'Apa yang aku lakukan ini benar, kami-sama?'_

Seorang gadis berambut gulali hanya tercekat dan terdiam bingung dengan _apa-dia-lihat_. Didepannya ada pertarungan sengit terjalin diantara dua pemuda tampan. Gadis itu hanya menggigit bibirnya upaya meredam isak tangisnya. Tangan dan kaki bergetar hebat melihat pertarungan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Sasuke... Naruto... Kumohon hentikan!" Bisiknya lirih sambil memeluk lututnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Sasuke... Terima ini!"

_Crasssh...!_

_Ciiit...!_

_Crasssh...!_

_Ciitt...!_

"_Kiriiiin_!"

"_Rasengaaan_!"

'Kumohon... _Kami-sama_, hentikan mereka...'

* * *

_"Hahh... Hahh... Hahh..."_

_"Hoshh... Hoshh... Hossh.."_

Perlawanan dari kedua pemuda itu'pun berhenti, mereka menghirup sejenak oksigen disekitar mereka. Sepertinya mereka kekurangan pasokan udara. Karena terlalu fokus kepada lawan didepannya.

"Sepertinya kau bertambah kuat, Sasu_-teme_!" Salahsatu dari mareka berdua berucap, senyum rubahnya memancarkan ketulusan. Rambutnya menari-nari terbawa angin kecil saat mengucapkan lafal tersebut.

"Cih! Kau juga, _dobe_!" Pemuda satunya lagi, yang berambut _raven_ itu mengalihkan pandangnya dari pandangan bocah rubah itu. Menyembunyikan ekperesi dari pemuda rubah didepannya. Dan seketika kelopak mata bocah rubah itu melebar dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau... Tidak pernah berubah... _Teme_..."

"Apa maksudmu, heh?"

"_No_, _no_, _no_, ini rahasia. Kau **bukan** temanku lho, _Teme_!"

"Cihh!"

.

.

.

_Grepp...!_

"Kau pikir, kau berhasil mengecohku Naruto..." Sasuke menyerangi sinis kepada Naruto yang menghadangnya dengan _rasengan_ yang siap menghunuskan jantungnya, jika dia tidak cepat tanggap.

"Ciihh, sepertinya aku harus membenarkan kata-kataku barusan." Naruto memandang tak kalah sinis, dan mendorong tangan kanan tepat didaerah jantung Sasuke berada.

"Terserah kau... Aku... tidak... peduli. Yang kuinginkan... **kau mati sekarang!**"

"_Chidoriii!_"

"Akkhhh...!"

_Bruk..!_

"Rasakan itu... Naruto!" Sasuke menyerangi sinis, melihat Naruto terlempar jauh darinya dan terkapar tak berdaya sambil memegang daerah yang terkena jutsu handalan bocah Uchiha tersebut.

"_Ukhh..._!" Naruto mencoba bangkit dari sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya, mulutnya tak henti-hentinya memuntahkan darah segar,

"Heh... Kau terlalu mudah untuk aku hancurkan. Dengan tenaga seperti kau mau menerima tantanganku? Kau terlalu bermimpi, Naruto!" Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mencaci maki Naruto yang bersimbah darah dihadapannya.

_'Apa yang aku lakukan ini benar, kami-sama?'_

* * *

_'Naruto! Bertahanlah! Onegai!' _

Lagi-lagi Sakura tercekat, dan linangan air mata dipipinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Didepan matanya Naruto bersimbah darah segar dimulut maupun di daerah organ badan yang terkena _jutsu_ handalan adik Itachi Uchiha tersebut.

**Biasanya** jika terjadi ada apa-apa dengan Naruto, Sakura langsung gesit mengobati Naruto. Walaupun hanya tergores _kunai_, Sakura** biasanya** mencaramahi Naruto dengan pedasnya. Dan **biasanya** pula Sakura membantu Naruto jika kesulitan dengan musuhnya dan tak ingin Naruto seolaholah sengaja menjaga Sakura dari beberapa musuh yang mencoba menghadangnya.

Itu semua Sakura lakukan sebagai bentuk **simpati** Sakura kepada Naruto, yang merupakan Sahabatnya selain Ino.

"Kumohon... Lindungi Naruto... _Kami-sama_!"

* * *

_'Apa yang aku lakukan ini benar, kami-sama?'_

"Kau memang istemewa, tapi... **Aku tak kalah istemewa** darimu Naruto!"

"Ciih, aku tidak butuh hal yang kau sebut **istemewa**, Sasuke! Bagiku dibanding hal **istemewa**mu itu aku lebih memilih berjuang habis-habisan sampai titik darahku habis!"

"Ciihh! Banyak berbicara kau! _Chidoriii_!"

"_Rasengaaan_!"

_Crashh..._

_Ciitt..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

Sambil berlari-lari menuju sang lawan, ditangan mereka terbentuk jutsu handalan yang mereka condongkan kedepan. Seakan-akan memberi** kematian** kepada yang terkena segel _jutsu_ tersebut.

_'Apakah yang aku lakukan ini benar-benar betul, kami-sama?'_

* * *

_'Kumohon beritahu aku, kami-sama! Apa ini boleh untukku, olehmu?'_

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Saki—sakura_-chan_!"

"Sakura..."

_Cittt... Crashh..._

"Yo! _Minna_... La—ma ti—dak ber—ju—mpa Sa—su—ke..."

Brukk...!

"Sa—ku—ra..."

"Sakura_-chan_!"

.

.

.

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Syutt.._.

"_Aa_, Sudah kuduga kita tidak sempat."

"Apakah, Haruno_-san_ tidak apa-apa? Terkena _jutsu Rasengan_ dan _Chidori_ secara bersamaan seperti itu?"

"Jadi, ini yang dilakukan si _jelek_ itu lakukan?"

_'Apakah ini salah? Apakah aku mati sia-sia? Kami-sama, apa yang telah terjadi? Apakah aku sudah mati? Kenapa dunia ini begitu hitam bagaikan tidak ada kehidupan? Apakah aku tidak teriima di neraka maupun tempatmu berasal, kami-sama? Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sasuke? Apakah mereka tetap kekeh untuk bertempur? Onegai... Beritahu aku apa yang telah terjadi, Kami-sama...'_

.

.

.

_TBC_

_Next chapter 3 tomorrow, okay?_

(Mungkin) Terjadi di _Chappie_ 3

_Apakah aku masih hidup?_

_Atau kah mungkin, aku akan hidup kembali?_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Baka!"_

_Ataukah aku akan mati?_

_"Gomen ne, Minna... Sa—yo—na—ra..."_

_Seperti apa? Seperti apa kehidupan baruku disana, heh?_

* * *

#AN : Lagi2 bikin ini selama 3 Jam-_- #pundung ;_;

Kerasa hurtnya? kerasa? kerasa? (Reader: NGGAKKK!)

Gomen ne, MINNA, ini semua gara-gara tadi nonton Guilty crown kasihan banget Inori nya mati ;_; Shu nya hidup ;_; romantisssss bangtee dehh mereka berdua! Shu sama Inori, romantisnya itu waktu mereka berdua dikebun! So swetttt rasanya pengen jedokkin kepala sendiri X) #Curcol? wkwkwk :p Okay!

**Keep** or **delete**? :p

16 Desember 2012.

Emiliy Carter

Desaverasss!


End file.
